


I could ride this horse, but I'd rather ride you

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, John tries to be responsible, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Sexual innuendos, Shirou is a little shit, Shirou just wants John, attempted sexual innuendos, horse breaking, in any way he can get him, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Shirou foolishly tries to "break" a horse and risks his life to impress an Alpha.  Said Alpha isn't all that impressedBased off the prompt “Don’t you ever do that again”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is where the Universe splits (see series info/notes for more information). Shirou doesn’t want to give up what’s growing between them. He wants to be the one to walk with the Alpha. He has to convince John that just because he’s younger doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he wants. He will have everyone against him, after all, how can one of a madararui blood want just a plain human?
> 
> The breaking of a horse is not like in real life, but like in the game (red dead redemption)
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine

It hadn’t been the best idea to let the Alphas and the Betas talk him into this. Even John had cracked a hint of a smile, which had slid off into a frown of concern as he watched with arms crossed over his chest. He could hear the encouragement from the ranch hands when he approached the nervous horse, climbing up with little problem as the workers kept their hold on the ropes, moving so they had a better hold on the animal.

It had taken him a few moments to steady his breathing, placing a hand on the animal’s shoulder as he tried to keep from sliding off the stallion’s bareback. He had let himself be talked into trying to break the animal, while the workers were planning on breaking in the rest of the herd that they managed to corral after the stallion was taken. Shirou wouldn’t admit that he was trying to show off for a certain Alpha he had been crushing on.

With shaking hands, he grabbed onto the course mane while tightening his legs, startling the nervous horse further, feeling the tensing muscles of the beast below, not realizing that John had started shouting.

At him?

Shirou isn’t sure anymore and at the moment, he didn’t really care as he struggled to stay on as the stallion reared, jerking away and pulling at the ropes, sending the ones who were trying to hold the animal down falling to the ground as the stallion broke free. For a brief second, Shirou wondered if this was part of breaking the horse before the thought was pushed away as the horse broke free, racing over the fence of the pen and straight into the woods that lined the property.

Cursing his luck, Shirou looked around in the hope that the horse would stop or at least slow down in a less wooded area so he could let his soul slip free and jump off the stallion’s back. Even if he wouldn’t land on his feet, he would still be better off then falling off unprotected.

Releasing his hold on the horse’s mane and trying to control his racing heart, Shirou sat up and tried to steady himself. Taking a deep breath, about to close his eyes and force his soul out, he caught the shouting of his name.

The rush of hooves thundering along the ground, Shirou briefly wondered if John could see the hope on his face before giving up on all thoughts as he reached for the gloved hand. The loud curse as the Alpha fell back before urging the horse on, catching up to them once more.

Reaching and clasping tightly to John’s hand, a sound of relief escaping as the Alpha pulled him off the horse and across his lap. He had little time for embarrassment as John reined his horse, feeling the horse toss its head before slowing down and the stiffening of John’s body as he tried to sit up, arms that cradled him against his chest and the pounding of a heart he could feel through the John’s clothes.

“What the hell were you thinking? Getting on an unbroken horse, listening to those fools who enjoyed egging you on. You could have killed yourself!"

He hadn’t expected to hear anger in John’s voice, nor the mutter that he wasn't mean to hear, cursing himself out for not putting a stop to the whole thing. Shirou had expected to be lectured about the dangers of climbing up on the horse, not to be confronted with the Alpha's anger. He pushed down the knowledge and what happiness he was feeling, even if he could have been seriously hurt. The fact that John was getting angry over this was enough to tell him that the Alpha cared for him more than he would say, that he was more than just angry with him.

"I didn't think-" Shirou began, licking his bottom lip.

"You didn't think? I get that, believe me," the curl of an upper lip as John looked down at him, "What the hell made you think you could try and break a horse if you never hand any experience in breaking it?"

Shirou pulled away from John, hearing the angry sigh as he slipped off the horse. The sounds of boots crushing leaves and twigs as John followed him.

"L-look," Shirou swallowed, finally realizing that his body was trembling, everything that had happened came crashing down. He risked his life to impress an Alpha he'd been in love with and others who wouldn't look his way if not for the fact that his parents paid their wages.

In all his life, he had never felt such embarrassment and shame, worse than the embarrassment he felt when he first met John. And now, the Alpha he adored was lecturing him.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that John had stopped speaking and approached him, moving him back against one of the many trees. The overwhelming scent of concern clouded the male’s natural scent of of smoke and worn leather.

“You scared the hell out of me,” John muttered, looking into his eyes before they darted down, chewing on his bottom lip. “I just-”

Shirou didn’t let him finish, lifting his head to to catch John’s lips with his own, an impulse that he couldn’t ignore. The want, the touches he remembered from months before. The week of being knotted and full, feeling John against his back as he worked his knot in. Being pressed into the bed with his legs thrown over shoulders as John knelt above him. Everything that he tried to forget came rushing back, nipping at John's scarred lips as he pressed against the Alpha. Enjoying the hiss that escaped as he pulled away, Shirou nuzzled against the underside of John's chin before scenting the Alpha.

"I tried to forget you," Shirou confessed as he breathed in John's scent, savoring the feel of the man's stubble on his skin. "Tried others my own age-"

"I thought I told you not to mention other Alphas around me?" The low growl of John's voice, being pushed away just enough to wedge a knee between his legs.

"What's was the point on climbing up on the back of a wild horse? You- I should have put a stop to the whole thing," John dropped his head on Shirou's shoulder, nosing along his scent gland, it was hard not to whimper and bare his throat to the Alpha. It didn't stop a groan from escaping at the feel of stubble scraping his skin, lips almost mouthing at his skin and the barest hint of teeth.

"I just, well," a hitched sigh as the Alpha pulled back and stepped away, "I just wanted to impress you," he could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks.

"By breaking your neck?" A snort and the shake of a head as brown eyes watched him. "You have big plans, right? Don't be going around and doing shit crazy stunts like that. You got a bright future in front of you," a small hint of a smile at the corners of John's mouth.

"You should leave the breaking of horses to those that know what they're doing," John had turned as he spoke, never seeing the unintentional hurt that his words had caused.

He didn't want to be treated like a weak Omega, even if other Omegas did enjoy such treatment, he wasn't one of them and would prefer to learn hands on.

"Well then," Shirou started, grabbing the reins of the horse before following John. "How am I supposed to learn of no one will teach me?"

Watching John's back, Shirou fought back the smugness, knowing he got the Alpha there. If he or someone were to teach him, then he would be able to learn and not be lectured again.

"You know I don't want to be a hindrance to you, John. So how about you teach me?"

Shirou heard the chuckle before he saw the shaking shoulders.

"After all these years, you're still a little shit," John said more to himself than to Shirou, though he was able to hear what the male had said.

"You could either teach me how to break a horse or, you know, I could ride something else," his tone suggestive and the rolling of eyes as John pinned him with a look.

"So how about it? Are you busy this week? Or at least tonight, I would love to have a reminder of riding you" a murmur while he nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling his body thrumming and the smallest trickle of slick escaping. His heat wasn't due for at least few more days, having already stopped the heat blockers after he arrived.

Catching the loud sniff and the look that John shot him, Shirou knew the answer already.

Wondering when there will be a time when John saw him as a potential partner, not some teenager who didn't know how to make up his mind. It should be pretty obvious to anyone that he prefers being here, on the ranch, instead of being back in his home country. Always reluctant to leave and missing John and the freedom while he was in school.


End file.
